Inductors are widely used in various devices as basic electric/electronic devices. Recently, according to the trend for higher performance and slimness of the devices, an inductor, as an element mounted on a device, is required to have a high degree of reliability. Therefore, it is very important to check characteristics of such an inductor, such as deterioration of the inductor, before being delivered to a customer or mounted on an actual product.